Devices for use in crushing pills are not always easy to use or efficient. Elkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,393, describes a medication crushing device in which the pill is placed in a cup before crushing. The pill crusher of Doolittle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,523, describes a pill crusher which operates on the same principle as a pestle and mortar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,786, to Morgan et al., describes a tablet crusher which is spring loaded and in which a crushing head may have a single serrated surface.
The patent to Baudement et al., U.S. Pat. No. 979,364, describes a serrated sugar crusher having pivoted handles. Harper U.S. Pat. No. 1,132,265, describes a nut cracker which operates similarly.
None of these patents describe a pill crushing device having the advantages and ease of use of the device described herein.